


Fangs Fogarty Imagines

by sweetblink



Series: Riverdale Imagines [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Fangs Fogarty, Fangs Fogarty imagines, Gen, Imagines from Tumblr, Protective Fangs Fogarty, Sweet Fangs Fogarty, fangs fogarty imagine, idk what else, posts from my tumblr, soft Fangs Fogarty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetblink/pseuds/sweetblink
Summary: Collection of Fangs Fogarty imagines from my tumblr





	1. Breaking in the Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Requested by: Yes._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _“Reader x Fangs imagine during New Years Eve, and the reader is Hispanic?”_

Fangs couldn’t help but admire you, as he watched you dance around with one of your cousins. It was the night of New Years Eve, and currently he standing next to Y/N’s father, as he explained step by step, how to properly cook the beef the used from killing a goat earlier.

“Fangs, mijo, you getting all this?” Y/F/N asked.

Fangs turned to him and nodded. “Yes.” he told him, smirking.

Before the men can reply, you walked over to your boyfriend. “Fangs, come dance with me.” you pleaded.

Fangs just blushed since he didn’t really know how to dance. “Babe, you know I really don’t know how to dance.”

“Fangs, mijo, the sooner you learn how to dance, the sooner we can invite you more to family gatherings.” your dad teased.

Fangs just blushed and you laughed. “Dad, stop. You’re making him nervous.” you scolded.

Your dad just chuckled and held his hands up in surrender, you just giggled and pulled Fangs towards the dance floor.

“Y/N, babe, I’m make a fool of my self.” Fangs muttered.

You just let out a small laugh, and turned to him. “Fangs, my tios are drunk and making the biggest fool of themselves, trust me, you got nothing to worry about.” you teased.

Fangs looked to where your uncles were at and frowned a bit. “They’re stumbling, but-”

You just leaned up and kissed him, Fangs responded quickly and pulled away, smiling. You just smiled and wrapped an arm around his neck and he wrapped his around your waist and pulled you closer.

“But nothing, besides I’m here, and I’m going to teach you how to dance.” you told him smiling. Fangs just chuckled and he looked down as he follow your steps. “Also move the hips.”

For the next hour or so, you continued showing Fangs how to dance, occasionally stumbling a little when he would trip a little over his feet. Your dad was walking by and handed you and Fangs a shot, and lime.

“I’m letting you both drink this for the night, also we’re bringing out the fireworks, lista para eso, Y/N?” your dad asked. _(Ready for that?)_

You just nodded. “Si, just call when the the big ones are set.” you replied. Your dad nodded, and left.

“Am I dreaming, or did your dad just gave us, underage teens, a shot of tequila, and why did he give me lime and not you?” Fangs asked.

You just smirked and downed the shot, Fangs just watched amazed and he smiled as he watched you let out a soft giggle. “You’re not dreaming. C'mon down it and put the lime in your mouth, it’s kind of strong. We need to start heading out.”

Fangs just took a deep breath in and quickly downed the shot, let out a small growl, and quickly sucked the lime. “How do you even like this.” he asked.

You just laughed. “Well, maybe it’s because I’m used to it. And it might have to do the fact that Igotnogagreflex.” Fangs looked at you in shock, and you just smiled at him, as you walked away.

“You seriously keep surprising me you know.” Fangs said, as he rushed behind you.

“Let’s just get some lighters, we need to hurry where the kids are at.” You said, giggling. You heard Fangs laugh.

You quickly rushed inside your house, and found the small lighter you had bought, and grabbed the extra one, and threw it to Fangs. He caught it, and he looked at it.

“So, what are we going to do with this?” he asked you.

“We are going go outside where the kids are, pop some fireworks, it what we usually do on the last hour.” You replied. “I’m so glad you are here.”

“You know, your dad earlier was explaining how to cook the beef he has in the hole right now.” You froze and turned to Fangs, and he smiled a bit. “Was that the way to tell me that your dad approves of me?” he asked.

“It means, that you’re going to be invited to all the family parties, or gathering, and that my whole family approves.” You told him, smiling wide.

“Y/N!”

You sighed. “Let’s go before the kids come and attack us.” you teased.

The both of you went outside, laughing as you both saw kids either running from the fireworks, while the others stood there with their sparkler running around making patterns. Soon you both were running around, laughing and screaming in joy.

“Falta cinco minutos para la cuenta!” you heard your mom yell. _(They’re are five minutes for the countdown)_

“Come on, there’s five minutes left for the countdown.” you told Fangs excited. He chuckled and almost everyone walked towards where your dad and mom stood.

“So why does everyone gather around here?” Fangs whispered to you.

“We have this tradition, where we all gather around, my mom, and my aunts pass around a glass of wine with 12 grapes in them. On the last twelve seconds, you quickly eat a grape each of them saying a resolution or a wish.” you explained.

Fangs looked amazed. “Never heard of that one.” he mumbled out.

You smiled. “I think Latin America does the same, I don’t fully know but I know we’re not the only ones who do it.” you explained.

Your mom passed by and smiled. “Toma tu copa y la copa de tu novio, mija.” _(Take your glass, and your boyfriend’s)_

You smiled and took two glass and passed the other to Fangs. “Gracias, Mami,” you thanked. You mom just pecked your cheek and then Fangs. You turned and gave him his glass of grapes and he took them.

“Baby, if we ever break up, I swear to you, I’m convince your mom to disown you and make her adopt me.” Fangs teased. You just slapped his arm playfully and snorted.

“I might have to kill you and hide your body, you know to much.” You teased back.

“Viente segundos!” you heard someone yell.

You turned to him and smiled wide. “Twenty seconds, get ready.” you squealed a bit.

“Doce!” your mom yelled.

“Eat now.”

You and Fangs hurriedly started to eat grapes, as the countdown, your brother had on his music table, began, Just as you both ate the last grape, the fireworks began and Fangs turned to you and smashed his lips onto yours. You just smiled as you kissed him back.

“Happy New Years, babe.” Fangs said, smiling.

“Feliz Año Nuevo, Fangs.” you replied. 

Before you can kiss him again, the both of you got separated, by you uncles, to hug you. Fangs just smiled as he walked around to hug all your family, happy that he got to spend it with you.

“Fangs mijo, did you tell your mom or abuela that you’re staying here, you and me are pulling an all nighter to cook this beef.” Y/F/N said. 

Fangs just smiled even wider and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are interested, follow, and do all the fancy stuff people do on my Tumblr lol 
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sweetblink)


	2. Playlist of Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Requested: yes_
> 
> _#19 & #20 for ur prompts for Fangs and can it be his sister???_
> 
> _#19. “What the hell is wrong with you! You don’t fucking skip Bohemian Rhapsody!”_
> 
> _#20. “Journey or Queen?”… “Honestly, I’m about to beat you up for even asking me that.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse the crappy story, I was wrote this in a time where my main focus was on soccer games lol 
> 
> unedited.

Huge loud cheers were heard all around the trailer, not just cheers, but noise makers, air horns. The cheering was so loud that you knew for sure that the neighbors were gonna come over to shut you guys up. But you didn’t care.

“Let’s go!” Fangs hollered, as he made even more nose with the wooden ratchet noisemaker.

Beaming in joy, you began to sing the Cielito Lindo, with the others joining you as well. Finally you all stopped cheering, but were now yelling at the tv about certain plays and passes the team wasn’t making. 

“Oh c'mon! That’s was supposed to be a free throw!” You yelled, standing right back up again. Frankie chuckled besides you and pulled you back down.

“Chill baby.” Frankie teased. You just pouted but smiled when he pressed a kiss on your neck, but shrugged him off to watch the remaining first half of Mexico’s soccer match, which had many yells and cursings. Once it was over you stood up and stretched and began to hum We Are The Champions.

“Sis, can I ask you a serious question?” Fangs asked, looking at you now. You frowned in confusion and nodded.

“Of course, what’s up?” You asked. Fangs, sat down on the edge of the couch and stared right into your eyes, being heavily serious, that it was scaring you a bit.

_“Journey or Queen?”_ Fangs asked so serious, that all you did was gape at him.

Finally, coming to your senses, you grabbed the pillow close to you and began to smack him with it. “You fucking jerk!” you screeched. Fangs just began to laugh and used his arms to cover his head. “Oh my god, you scared me, I swear to you Fangs, keep that up and I’m burning all your soccer jerseys.”

Fangs just laughed even harder and you slumped back pouting. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” he breathed out. Putting his hands, down and wiping his tear away, he smiled and looked at you. “But you didn’t reply the question.”

_“Honestly, I’m about to beat you up for even asking me that.”_ you asked, sounding offended. Fangs sighed.

“That doesn’t help.” Fangs whined.

“Don’t listen to him babe, he’s trying to make a poll on which people prefer.” Frankie replied. You let out a huge gasp.

“Fangs, are you trying to start a riot.” You gasped. Fangs groaned.

“I shouldn’t never asked.” he groaned. Sweet Pea just slapped his back.

“I told you.” Pea teased. Fangs just pushed him, and pouted when he saw Frankie laughing. You just giggled along side them all. After that, everyone got serious again, when the second half of the game began.

*******************************

“OF THE WORLD!”

“You do realize that the song doesn’t actually end that way, right?”

You just let out a huge gasp and turned to glare at Sweet Pea. “Shut up! Don’t ruin it for me.” you pouted. Frankie and Sweets both laughed and you pouted even more. “Must be nice that you and your boyfriend are laughing at me.”

Frankie just smirked at you, while Sweet Pea just held his hand trying to aggravate you, but that didn’t work out when Fangs came bouncing over to you.

“Y/N, don’t pay attention to them. We WON!” Fangs yelled. You smiled again and grabbed the air horn.

“Vamos Mexico!” You yelled, as you blew the air horn. Fangs joined with the ratchet noise maker cheering along side you. The others joined and you smiled, giggling when Frankie walked over and spun you around.

“Baby, fire up the speaker and play some Queen music, on our playlist of soul, we’re gonna have a party all day.” you grinned. Frankie chuckled, but did what you had asked. You smiled widely when We Will Rock You started to play.

Fangs let out a small groan, but started to stomp his foot and clap. “We better celebrate this win.” he said, as he began to sing. Laughing, you stood next to him and joined.

The rest of the afternoon, was spent, with you still watching the rest of the games, and in the kitchen preparing rice, potato, beans, gucamole and some salsa, while Fangs and Sweet Pea went to grab some chicken wings, fajita, and all the stuff to make a bbq outside, while Frankie stayed to light up the grill.

Pretty soon everyone was back home, including, Toni, Cheryl, Jughead, and Betty, eating and just enjoying the day pretty much, then Bohemian Rhapsody began to play, and you couldn’t help but stand up and begin to sing along with it.

Everyone was just laughing and your boyfriend even joined when suddenly someone skipped the song. You eyes snapped open and scanned for the culprit that skipped your favorite Queen song. Your eyes found that it was Fangs who was looking at you with huge guilty eyes.

_“What the hell is wrong with you! You don’t fcking skip Bohemian Rhapsody!”_ you screamed at him.

Fangs just rushed to play the song and then rushed over to you. “I’m sorry, it was an accident, I was going to raise the volume.” he apologized.

You gave him a final glare then just pouted. “You accidentally skipped the best part.” you whined.

Fangs just gave you a sheepish smile, pressed play on the song, in full volume. “Well sis, we can always begin again.” he said.

You smiled and began to sing, pretty soon everyone began to join and Frankie brought out the Bluetooth microphone. For the rest of evening till it got dark, it was spent with everyone having fun, singing and just celebrating, being happy that it was finally summer and there was no more drama going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are interested, follow, and do all the fancy stuff people do on my Tumblr lol 
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sweetblink)


End file.
